Une année difficile
by SuNkIsS
Summary: L'année ne s'annonce pas tres facile, mais je crois que Harry va réussir a sans sortir. REVIEW SVP réponse assuré.3chapitres
1. Les vacances

Mais personnage ne m'appartienne pas, ils sont tirés du livre Harry Potter écrit par J.K. Rowling  
  
Je suis désolée s'il y a des fautes, je ne suis pas tres bonne en écriture, et en plus c'est ma premiere fic. Quand il y a qlque chose d'écrit entre parentèse ( ) c'est une note de l'auteure (moi). Bonne lecture est j'attend vos reviews  
  
Chapitre 1 :Les vacances  
  
La troisième année est déjà terminé. Harry est revenu de l'école, mais cette été il n'est pas chez les Dursley. Il est chez son parain, Sirius Black, un évadé de prison. Sa maison est dans le sud, en fait c'est un appartement, ils sont au deuxieme étages. Leur propriété comporte 2 chambre, une cuisine, un salon et une chambre de bain. (bien enttendu)  
  
La fête de Harry approche a grand pas. Mais pour lui elle est déjà commencer, parce que depuis le debut de l'été il on fait tous plein d'activités, en fait tous ce que Harry désirait. (il fallait bien qu'il ssois heureux l'été)  
  
-Harry, réveille toi il est bientôt 13h30. dit Sirius  
  
-Harry dit, avec une voix endormie, Quoi? Déjà!  
  
Il se leva et prit son petit déjeuner  
  
-Merci  
  
-De rien ça fait plaisir, dit Sirius, qu'allons-nous faire aujourd'hui?  
  
-Encore un peu endormie, Harry répondit, j'aimerais bien seulement rester ici. Me reposer un peu  
  
-Pourquoi? Tutrouves que ce qu'on fait est fatiguant  
  
-Non, non! C'est pas ça, mais . c'est que. je m'ennuie de mes amis.  
  
-HA! S'exclama Sirius, je m'en doutais, c'est pour cela que. Non laisse faire.  
  
-Harry interoger répondit : pour cela que quoi? Je veux savoir.  
  
-Tu es trop curieux jeune homme, ce n'est pas bon pour toi  
  
-Tu as commencer alors fini!  
  
-Bon d'accord, j'ai organisé une petite fête demain a l'occasion de ta fête. Et .  
  
-Ah wow, merci, coupa Harry, mais tu n'étais pas obliger, qui as-tu invité?  
  
-Si tu me laisserais parler, tu le saurais, dit Sirius  
  
-Ah O.K. d'accord, désoler  
  
-Je continu, reprit Black, et j'ai invité, Drago Malfoy et ses deux petit lutin qui le suis toujours (gros lutin plutôt!!!), il y a aussi ton professeur Rogue que tu adore.  
  
-Non mais tu es fou! J'aime mieux mourir que venir, coupa encore le petit bonhomme a lunette (joke).  
  
-Bin non je blague, j'ai invité tes amis, Ron, Hermione, les gumeaux Wesley, je voulais invité Neville Londubat, mais sa grand-mère ma carrément engeuler alors, je crois qu'il ne viendra pas. Il y a aussi la s?ur de ton ami. voyons.  
  
-Genny  
  
-Oui c'est ça.  
  
-Merci, s'exclama-t-il, j'espere qu'on va bien s'amuser.  
  
------------------------------------------------Fin du chapitre ------------ ---------------------------  
  
Je sais ce n'est pas drole n'y romantique pour l'intant mais attender la suite. 


	2. Juste du découragement

andadrielle : Merci, et la suite s'en viens voici pour l'instant le 2ieme chapitre. Merci pour ton review  
  
Chapitre 2 :Juste du découragement  
  
Le lendemain Harry ce leva très tôt, il se prépara avant de sortir de sa chambre, quand il alla prendre son déjeuner, il vu le visage attristé de son parrain, et son propre sourire fondit immédiatement.  
  
-Heee. Sirius, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? -J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à te dire, dit-il désespérément. -Ha oui.! C'est quoi? -C'e... essaya de dire Sirius. -Il y a eu un décès, coupa Harry. -Non, c'est que tes amis ne pourront pas venir, c'est trop loin pour eux. -Ha! Non c'est pas vrai ??Dommage  
  
Harry est décourager, il a passer de bon moments avec son parrain, mais ça fait longtemps qu'il n'a pas vu ses amis et il s'ennuie. Il n'a même pas reçu de nouvelle d'eux. Harry a pensé qu'ils l'avait oublier jusqu'à la veille où Sirius dit qu'il avait organiser une petite fête à l'occasion de son anniversaire. Et en plus aujourd'hui c'est le jour de son 14ieme anniversaire. Sirius, coupa les pensé de Harry.  
  
-Je vais aller acheter un petit qu'elle que chose, on ne peut quand même pas manqué ton anniversaire -D'accord, je peux venir avec toi? -Hee. Non, ça ne sera pas très long  
  
Et il partie avec une vielle casquette rabougrie. Rendu au coin de la rue, prêt du dépanneur, il regarda si quelqu'un le voyait, et quand son champ était libre il disparu comme par magie (c'est sur c'est un sorcier il peu le faire). En fait la casquette était un portoloin. Alors il ce rendit chez les Wesley, où que Ron, Hermione, les jumeaux et genny, l'attendait, ils était déjà tous prêt.  
  
-Bonjour Sirius, dit-ils tous en coeur. -Bonjour, répondit Black, vous êtes tous prêt? Parce qu'il faut se dépêcher Harry va trouver ça bizarre.  
  
Et ils partirent à l'instant. Rendu dans le sud les jeunes sorciers ne ce rendit pas tous suite chez Sirius. Ce dernier arriva chez lui, et en entrant entendit un hululement venant d'un hibou, ils avait reçu du courier, en fait c'était pour Harry. Il donna la lettre à Harry qui la lu.  
  
Cher élève de Poudlard.  
  
Comme vous en avez sûrement entendu parlé, il y a eu un conflit entre les trois école de sorcellerie, et cela à causé une guerre générale. À cause de tout c'est dégât il n'y aura pas de classe cette année, nous sommes vraiment désoler. Nous ne pouvans pas nous permettre qu'un éléve ce blesse ou encore pire.  
  
De tous les professeurs et du directeur Dumbeldore  
  
Harry était affreusement désespéré, il aimait aller à l'école de magie. Il pouvait voir ses amis, et il aimait bien les professeurs ( en fait pas tous mais pareille). --------------------Fin du 2iem chapitre---------------------- ce n'est pas encore intéressant a en mourir de rire, mais le romantisme arrivera très bientôt pour l'instant j'attend vos review 


	3. Suprise!

---------------------Début---------------------  
  
Chapitre 3 : La surprise  
  
Quand Sirius, vu la réaction de Harry, il dit :  
  
-Encore une mauvaise nouvelle? -Oui, c'est Dumbledore, il dit qu'il n'y auras pas d'école cette année, à cause de la guerre entre les trois écoles de sorcellerie. La nôtre Poudlard, Beaubâtons et Durmstrang. -C'est une vrai mauvaise nouvelle on dirait, est-ce que je me trompe? -Non pas du tout, marmonna Harry avec tristesse, tu ne te trompe pas, je crois que je vais aller me reposer un peu. «Je n'aime pas le début de cette journée, je ne veut pas voir la fin, ça va être horrible» pensa-t-il. -D'accord, dit Sirius d'un air réjoui que Harry ne remarqua même pas!  
  
Sirius était content, il allait pouvoir préparer la fête supposément annulé de son neveu, le célèbre sorcier, aimé de tous (enfin presque!!!) Déjà une heure de passer, la maison était décoré, le gâteau était prêt, il ne manquait plus que les invités. M. Black alla voir dans la chambre de Harry pour vérifier s'il dormait vraiment bien. Et oui s'était le cas, parce qu'il ronflait dur et fort (imaginez un peu cela :Ronnnnnnnnnn vutttttttttttttttttt !!!!!) Alors Sirius sortie à l'extérieur, il alla chercher les fameux invités (enfin on va dire qu'il a réussi a les trouver). En arrivant à l'appartement, ils montèrent au deuxième étage, comme s'ils étaient des souris, pour ne pas faire de bruit. Rendu à l'intérieur ils alla se caché dans le salon. Sirius ferma la lumière et rentra de nouveau dans la chambre d'Harry. (cette fois, non pas pour l'écouter faire du vacarme mais plutôt pour lui en empêcher!!) Il le réveilla en douceur. (Enfin!! Il va pouvoir enlever ses bouchons pour les oreilles).  
  
-Harry réveille toi, tu ne dois pas dormir toute la journée quand même. -Non , non, j'arrive.  
  
Harry se leva, et quand il sortie de sa chambre il se dirigea vers le salon Et....  
  
-SURPRISE, cria ses amis et son parain. -Oh wow, merci, je ne mis attendait pas. C'est trop gentil. Mais mesemblait que c'était trop loin pour vous? -Oui, répondit Ron, mais M. Black est venu nous chercher avec un portoloin.  
  
-Ne m'appelle pas M. Black, mon nom c'est Sirius. -Non, mais j'en reviens pas, c'est trop gentil, dit Harry tout émue.  
  
Il alla serrer Ron d'en c'est bras(s'en désir sexuel, seulement entre amis). Ensuite il vit Hermione. «Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle est belle» Il la serra elle aussi dans ses bras.  
  
-Qu'est-ce tu m'a manqué Harry, j'ai pensé t'écrire, mais nous devions te faire la surprise. -Tu m'as manqué aussi Hermione(et ils s'embrassèrent, HEY NON PAS TOUTE SUITE LA SCÈNE D'AMOUR, on reprend) vous m'avez tous manqués. Avez vous eu la lettre de Dumbledore? -Oui, malheureusement, dit Fred et George. -Pourquoi, font-ils cela, c'est décevant, demande Ron. -Bon allons, coupa Sirius, arrêter de parler de malheur, il faut fêter ici et non pleurer.(Bin quoi?) -Oui il a raison, dit Genny en sautant dans les bras de Harry. -Oh Genny, je ne t'avais pas vu, désoler.  
  
Elle l'embrassa (seulement un petit bizou sur la joue).  
  
-Hee, Genny, peux-tu arrêter SVP?  
  
Il regarda Hermione, pour voir ça réaction, elle était tournée pour ne pas voir cela, parce que elle avait un faible pour Harry, et était un petit peu jalouse. Alors, ils commença à fêter. Hermione regarda Genny avec un air assassins toute la soirée. Rendu vers minuit et demi, ils était tous fatigué.  
  
-Et si nous allions tous nous reposer, demain nous rangerons, et ferons quelque chose de particulier, proposa Sirius. -Oui bonne idée, approuva Hermione qui c'était maintenant calmé de sa petite crise. -Mais il n'y auras jamais assez de place pour tous le monde, affirma Harry.  
  
-Bien moi je vais coucher par terre, Genny pourrait coucher sur le divan, Fred et George dans ma chambre, et vous trois, en pointant Harry , Ron et Hermione, dans ta chambre. Quand pensez-vous? -Moi je suis d'accord, dit Ron et Hermione en même temps. -D'accord pour nous, dit les jumeaux.  
  
Genny ne répondit pas mais vit un sourire d'approuvement. Ils alla tous ce coucher. Fred et George dans le grand lit de Sirius, ce dernier par terre dans le salon, Genny sur le divan-lit. Et....  
  
-Harry, nous nous mettons ou? dit Hermione -Bin, heee., comment dire, Ron pourrait être la sur le canapé et toi dans mon lit. -Et toi Harry, dit Ron, où vas-tu être? -Moi je vais faire comme Sirius je vais me mettre par terre.  
  
Hermione, qui commençait à devenir rouge dit :  
  
-Non, tu peut venir avec moi dans le lit, bin je veut dire, pas pour qu'on couche ensemble, mais.... -Je comprend ce que tu veut dire, dit Harry qui commençait lui aussi à devenir rouge. Mais c'est d'accord.  
  
Pendant que Ron ricanait dans son coin, les autres ce préparèrent a dormir.  
  
--------------Fin du chapitre--------------  
  
J'espère que vous avez apprécier le troisièmes chapitre, et que vous aller écrire des reviews. Merci d'avance @ +  
  
SuNkIsS 


	4. Le rêve

Chapitre 4 : Le rêve  
  
----------Début-------------  
  
«-Hermione... Je t'aime tu ne peux pas savoir comment . Pourquoi me fais-tu cela? Je pensait que tu m'appréciait. Je me trompe?. -Oui Harry, tu te trompe. Et vraiment beaucoup. Tu sais tu n'es pas le seul garçons qui existe sur la terre qui m'aime.... -Non mais je suis le seul garçon qui t'aime autant et qui pourrais te donner n'importe quoi pour te faire plai... -Fanchement arrete de me chanter la pomme. Tu exagère. Moi je ne t'aime pas plus que ca... Et meme je ne t'ai jamais aimée. Et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que mes sentiments changerons... -NON!!!!!!! Ne me lache surtout pas, je ne veux pas mourir. Avoue que tu ne peux pas te passer de moi... -Harry continue comme c a et tu vas voir c'est quoi de mourir, parce que je vais te laché. -O.K j'arrete promis, mais dit moi pourquoi veut tu faire ça. -En fait je ne le sais même pas. Ca me tante, peut-etre! Hahaha. -Hermione je m'excuse si je t'ai fait quelque chose mal. Mais tu sais on a vécu tous plein de bon moments ensemble. Toi, moi et Ron. -Ne me parle surtout pas de Ron. C'est de ta faute si il est mort. Si tu lui aurrais pardonner... -Ha alors c'Est pour ca que tu veut me tuer. Parce que tu aimais mieux Ron que moi?? C'est ca? Moi au moin je t'es toujours montrer que je t'aimais lui il n'était pas capable de te le prouver. -Non, je n'ai meme jamais aimer ce petit vaut rien. Tu veut que je te le dise qui que j'aimait c'était Drago...  
  
Et elle le lacha dans le trou.»  
  
-Harry!!Harry!! Réveille toi tu rêve.  
  
Harry qui criait a tutête. Ce réveilla en sursaut.  
  
-Ron tu est vivant... Fait attention a Hermione, elle est folle!!  
  
Hermione qui était en arriere qt qui avait entendu , ce raprocha , elle qui commenca a ne pas etre de bonne humeur.  
  
-Quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu dit la, je suis normale. Si tu dit ca parce que je suis jalouse a propos de hier..de toi et Genny. Bin c'est fini tu sauras. -Quoi, dit Genny, tu étais jalouse, bin ten mieux. Comme tu ois il ne t'aime pas vraiment. -ARRETER, dit Ron. Harry vien de faire un cauchemard ca na pas rapports. -Ouff, ce n'était vraimnet qu'un reve.? Dit harry un peut plus soulager.Hermionne tu n'aime pas vraiment Drago n'est-ce pas? -Quoi non jamais, c'est toi que j'aime Harry (je crois que Hermione parle un petit peu trop vite!!!!) -Ho stop!! Dit Sirius qui entra dans la chambre en criant, qu'est-ce qui ce passe ici. -Harry vient de faire un cauchemard, repondit Ron  
  
Un peu plus après que tous le monde ce soit calmé. Harry a pus conter son reve a tous le monde, ce qui rendi Genny furieuse noire, parce qu'elle sait maintenant que Harry aime beaucoup plus Hermione que elle. Tant qu'a Hermione ,elle, est devenue toute rouge un momment donné, parce qu'elle c'est apercu qu'elle en avait beaucoup trop dit. Pendant qu'ils déjeunait Harry, qui était assis au coter d'Hermione, lui dit en chuchotant.  
  
-Est-ce que c'étais vrai que.. Hier tu était jalouse quand que Genny ma embrassée? -Heuu..., Hermione qui roujie répondit, En fait juste un peu. -Alors c'est vraiment vrai que tu m'aimes? -Oui. Mais est-ce que je peux saoir toi ce que tu ressent envers m.. -Ça suffi les petits secrets à la table, dit Sirius en riants. Quelqu'un veut d'autres crêpes, je peux en faire encore?  
  
Ron qui mangeait comme un cochon dit que lui en prendrait encore.  
  
-Moi aussi je crois que je vais en prendre une derniere dit Harry. -Genny? Tu n'as pas parler du déjeuner, tu es sur que tu vas bien?dit Sirius. -Oh... Oui tres bien, jene parle jamais en mangeant.  
  
Fred toussa en laissant entendre un «menteuse» au travère.  
  
---------------Fin------------------- Pas long mais c'est la suite. J'ai déjà des idées pour le 5ieme alors ca ne prendera surrement pas aussi de temps que celui ci. En passant merci a tous ceux qui m'ont envoyer des review. SuNkIsS XoxOXoXoXOXo amico a tous. beybey 


End file.
